


Asking out the cute new kid

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Asking out the cute new kid

Things felt… Off lately. Ever since Alexander started high school, things were different. He didn’t know how or why or what it was that made things feel so weird, but there was something. It all started on that one Monday, right in the middle of September.

“Class, we have a new student joining us today.”

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows. A new student two weeks after school started? Strange.

“Please welcome John Laurens.”

Alexander’s eyes wandered over to the new student and something changed inside of him. For some reason, he wanted to be friends with him the second he laid eyes on him. As far as he could tell, though, there wasn’t anything too special about him. His green eyes and freckles were a bit unique, but, other than that, he was just a regular kid. A regular kid who sat right beside him. And, for some reason, Alexander felt compelled to turn and talk to him, holding out his hand for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Alexander. Alex for short.”

The other smiled and shook his hand. “I’m John, but I guess you already knew that,” he chuckled.

Alexander nodded. “Yeah..”

And that was it. The two became friends, hanging out, talking, and texting. That was what Alexander wanted, right? So why did he feel so weird?! Why couldn’t he stop thinking about John and wanting to hang out with him when he saw him all the time?!

“Hmm..” Alexander’s brother, Lafayette began after listening to his brother’s venting. “It sounds to me like you have a crush.”

Alexander looked at him like he grew another head. “A what?! On John?!”

“Well, yeah,” Lafayette nodded. “It isn’t like it’s a crazy idea. He is a handsome guy and, from what I’ve heard, very sweet.”

“But I’m straight! I’ve never liked a guy in my life. Why would I start now?”

“I don’t know. Some people find out later than others. There’s nothing wrong with liking guys, you know.”

“I know.. But what if you’re right and he doesn’t like me back?”

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “Alexander, he would have to be a fool. You’re a great guy. Take some time and think about it, then you do what you think is best. Nobody else can tell you what to do about this.”

Alexander sighed, but nodded. He knew Lafayette knew best. So, he went to his room and he thought. And he thought and he thought and he thought until he was sure.

He liked John.

There was no denying it anymore. And he was going to tell him after school at the park where they always hung out.

Naturally, Alexander was a nervous wreck when he went to school the next day and did his best to hide it from John, but he was an older brother. Of course he noticed.

“Are you okay, Alex? You’ve been fidgety all morning.”

“Yeah, never better, why do you ask? Ha ha..”

John raised an eyebrow. “You’re an awful liar. What are you hiding?”

“Nothing! I just… Nothing…”

“I don’t believe you, but I’ll leave you alone for now.”

Alexander let out a sigh of relief as John left and went about the rest of his day, trying not to look too suspicious.

After school, John went to look for Alexander so they could walk to the park and frowned when he didn’t see him anywhere. Then he looked at the pride flag button on his backpack. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to get them… He sighed and started walking home when he got a text from Alexander.

[Sorry for leaving, I’m already at our usual spot.]

John’s usual smile returned at full force and he started running to the park as fast as his legs would take him, slowing down when he got close. He didn’t want to seem too desperate to see his friend, after all. He took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way, smiling curiously as he saw Alexander holding something behind his back. “Hey, Alex. What do you have there?”

“Um…” Oh, god, why did this have to be so hard? “You’d be my friend no matter what, right?..”

“Yeah, of course.” John slung his backpack off and sat down, watching his friend stutter through his words.

“Okay. Good.” He took a deep breath and presented John with a bouquet of mixed flowers.

John smiled and took them. “Aw, they’re beautiful. What is this for?”

“Um…” Alexander’s face went red as he pulled out flash cards, unable to remember a thing. “The daffodils represent new beginnings and the luck I’m going to need to get through this,” he laughed lightly, “the sunflowers represent growing affections, and the yellow roses symbolize the friendship that we have that I hope we can continue to have as well as how happy you make me..”

By then, John’s face was as bright red as Alexander’s and he was completely flustered. “You mean..”

Alexander nodded, smiling shyly. “I really like you, John… Will you go out with me?..”

John smiled widely and hugged him, careful not to crush the beautiful bouquet. “Of course I will!”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
